blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Stay
Stay This is a FanFic created by Blue and Peto for Wollow's Random Prompt Contest. Their prompts were: 15. Make a character inspired by your favorite song. and 23. Make a character who was once admired but has fallen from grace. Here it is: Part 1, Written by Blue Darkfluff opened his eyes and peeked out from his nest in the Warriors' den. He stood up and shook out his fur. He stretched luxuriously before exiting the den. He loooked around the clearing before heading towards the fresh-kill pile. He picked up a small mouse and ate it in a few quick, clean bites. He padded over towards Thornstar's den. Peeking in, he saw her eyes flashing through the shadows. “Come in.” She mewed. Darkfluff shuffled inside clumsily. “Morning, Thornstar.” He dipped his head respectfully. “Good morning.” She returned. “I'm stuck leading the dawn patrol this morning. Violetwhisker scented fox last night, and I need to check it out. I promised my kits I'd let them explore outside of camp today. Would you mind taking them for me?” “Why not let me go on the fox patrol?” Darkfluff asked. “You need to learn all areas of caring for your clan, including kits, if you ever want to rise higher.” Thornstar's mew was quiet. “Crowclaw informed me earlier this morning that he's thinking of retiring soon. Crowclaw was the current Deputy of ShadowClan. Darkfluff narrowed his eyes. He knew what Thornstar was implying. She was thinking of making him the next Deputy! “Why me?” He asked. “The entire Clan respects you, Darkfluff.” She said. “Nothing can change that fact.” Darkfluff nodded. “When are you leaving?” “In a moment, I need to let Flower know what's happening.” Thornstar stood up and shook out her fur. “She'll trust you.” Flower was a kittypet who had joined the Clan after her twolegs had adopted a dog, causing her to flee. She hadn't wanted to be a warrior, so she lived in the nursery and took care of the kits. Thornstar had permitted her to watch her kits as she returned to her leadership duties. Flower was fiercely protective of the kits. Thornstar left, leaving Darkfluff gazing after her, worry gnawing in his belly. He followed her pawsteps and waited for her outside the nursery. '' Why are the kits being permitted outside the camp?'' He wondered. Kits aren't allowed outside camp. After a moment Thornstar reappeared outside the Nursery. Darkfluff turned to her questioningly. “Why are you letting your kits outside camp?” “They're five moons old, Darkfluff.” She mewed. “They're anxious to go outside camp. You'll only be touching right outside the entrance.” “But still... What if something happens to them?” He meowed anxiously. “I expect nothing will.” Thornstar flicked her tail menacingly before turning towards the camp entrance. “I'm leaving soon.” Darkfluff sat down and watched her as Crowclaw, Violetwhisker, and Yewbelly joined her. They shared a few hushed words before leaving. Tiny paws pressed into his flank and he turned to see a tiny blue-gray she-kit gazing up at him, her green eyes flashing in the sunlight. Darkfluff swished his tail uncomfortably. “Hello.” He said. “Are we leaving soon?” The kit asked. “My brothers are excited, but I'm a bit nervous. You'll stay close right?” “Of course.” Darkfluff mewed. “What's your name?” She jumped down and sat beside him, leaning against him. “I'm Ivykit. My brothers are Blackkit and Spottedkit. You'll be able to tell when they come out.” Darkfluff nodded. “Will they be out soon?” “I don't know.” Ivykit mewed. “Flower is telling them to behave or else they'll never get this privilege again.” “And not you?” He asked. “Of course not me! I'm the responsible one.” “Of course.” He purred. Two balls of fluff catapulted out of the Nursery. They rolled around before springing apart and dashing over. A large black tom-kit approached Darkfluff first. Then a blue-gray and black one. “Are we going now?” The black one mewed. “Hush, Blackkit!” The blue-gray and black kit hissed. “You don't have to be so bossy, Spottedkit!” Blackkit growled. Spottedkit glared at him, swishing his tail dangerously. Darkfluff placed a paw in between them. “If you don't stop fighting we won't go.” The two kits immediately stared at him, widening their eyes. They frowned sadly and tucked their tails in close. Darkfluff rolled his eyes. “Quit it with the pity face and follow me.” The kits bounced excitedly and followed him closely as he reached the exit of camp. Ivykit pressed close beside him while Darkkit and Spottedkit dashed around behind him. He ducked through the branches and stood in the pine forest. The trees loomed high above them, and beyond that, the crystal blue sky. The weather was warm and Darkfluff swished his tail happily. Blackkit pelted forward and began rubbing himself against the trunk of a tree, purring with delight. “This is amazing!” He mewed. Darkfluff padded up to him, flicking his tail for Spottedkit and Ivykit to follow him. He pawed at Blackkit. “You need to stay close.” He told him. Blackkit nodded. “Alright. So where are we going?” “To this tree.” Darkfluff said. “What?” Spottedkit mewed. “We want to explore a little bit.” “Your mother only wants us to go a little ways outside of camp.” Darkfluff explained. “Please! We'll stay right beside you!” Blackkit begged. “I wouldn't mind going a little further...” Ivykit murmured. Darkfluff shifted his paws uneasily. “Alright. But you have to stay right beside me.” “Of course!” Spottedkit said, pressing himself again Darkfluff. Blackkit stood beside Spottedkit, boucing on his paws excitedly. Ivykit squealed excitedly. Oh, StarClan, please help me. Darkfluff prayed silently. Darkfluff and the kits trekked a little farther from camp. The pine needles soothed their paws as they went. Darkfluff squinted his eyes as fog settled in. Ivykit sneezed. “It smells funny.” “It's just fog.” Darkfluff mewed. “Blackkit! What are you doing!” Spottedkit shouted. Darkfluff turned to see what Spottedkit was loooking at and felt his heart drop. Blackkit was scooting his way up one of the pine trees. “Blackkit!” Darkfluff yelled. “We're not squirrels! Get down!” Blackkit scrambled onto the lowest branch, which was rather high. “I don't know how!” His eyes flared with terror. Darkfluff felt his heart clench with fear. He turned to Ivykit and Spottedkit. “Stay right here. Don't you dare move.” He growled. He dashed up to the tree Blackkit was stranded in. He dug his claws in and began to scale up it. He found paw holds and slowly, but surely reached the nearest branch. He flung himself onto it and felt it tremble beneath him and froze in fear. Blackkit was on the branch next to him. “Darkfluff! Look!” He mewed, pointing with his tail to a rising orange figure. Darkfluff felt his veins turn to ice. He looked down at Ivykit and Spottedkit. They were oblivious to it. “Fire! Ivykit! Spottedkit! Get back to camp!” He pointed in the direction with his tail. The two kits began to wail, staring at the rising flame in fear. They pressed against each other panic rising in their eyes. “Go! Run!” Darkfluff screamed. Spottedkit glanced over at him. He nudged Ivykit and murmured something in her ear. They turned tail and ran in the direction Darkfluff had pointed at. Darkfluff felt heat pressing against him from the direction of the fire. He turned towards Blackkit. He was frozen in terror on the branch. “I'm coming over!” Darkfluff told him. Blackkit nodded and pressed himself against the trunk of the tree. Darkfluff gathered up his haunches and launched himself onto the branch and felt it bounce beneath him. Then it snapped. He felt claws against his muzzle and neck as his paws fell through free air. Yowls rang in his ears. He landed with a thud and felt his legs buckle beneath him. He opened his eyes to see Blackkit had clung to his face and neck as they had fallen. Darkfluff pushed him off with a paw. “Get on my back. Like a badger ride.” He instructed, crouching low so the kit could climb on. “Use your claws so you don't fall off.” The black kit, now looking half his size, stiffly climbed on. He dug his claws in fearfully. Darkfluff straightened and flinched back. The fire had gotten worryingly close. He glanced around. It was now surrounding them. He scanned the area for an escape. He spotted an opening in the flames. “Hold on tight!” He mewed. He pelted forward, closing the area between himself and the opening. He felt the heat rise. He reached it within moments. He heard a large snap. He looked up. A large burning tree was falling down. Darkfluff froze in his tracks, staring at it. Blackkit wailed. Darkfluff shook his head, trying to clear it. He dashed forward desperately, but not before the tree slammed down on them. … Darkfluff cracked open his eyes. He could smell the scent of herbs surrounding him. Am I in Cloudpool's den? He wondered. It seemed like the Medicine Cat always had an infinite supply of herbs. His body felt stiff and he attempted to sit up. Pain spasmed throughout his body and he collapsed back down, fear flashing in his eyes as a yowl escaped him. “Oh good, you're finally awake.” A mew sounded beside him. “But don't move.” Darkfluff glanced over to see Cloudpool standing over him, his paw raised. “This most likely will hurt, but don't move.” Cloudpool pressed his paw against him, running it down his body thoroughly. Darkfluff tried not to flinch as pain seared through him. Soon, Cloudpool finished and came to sit beside him. “What happened?” Darkfluff asked, his voice cracking. “Thornstar's patrol found you.” Cloudpool mewed darkly. “They managed to get the tree off of you.” “And Blackkit?” Darkfluff croaked. “They got it off of him too.” He continued. “At least what was left of him.” “What?” Darkfluff gazed at him, fear spreading throughout him. “He's dead.” Cloudpool finished simply. “No.” Darkfluff murmured. “He can't be.” “He is.” Cloudpool growled. “And you'll have to deal with the consequences.” Darkfluff stared at him in shock. “I didn't do anything!” “You took the kits too far from camp! As soon as you scented smoke you should have taken them back to the nursery!” Cloudpool snapped. The fog. Darkfluff realized. It was smoke. “I didn't mean to!” “What's done is done, Darkfluff.” Cloudpool sighed. “You're injured. Your left hind leg is damaged beyond recovery.” Darkfluff craned his neck around to look at his leg. The paw was hanging limply, and the leg was bent at an odd angle. “Can't you do something?" “I've done all I can. In another quarter moon you will begin excercizing before you become just a lump of fur.” He said. “After another moon we'll see your condition, if you can return to warrior duties, that's if you're still alive. You might have some internal injuries I cannot heal.” Darkfluff closed his eyes in despair. “This isn't fair.” “Tell that to Blackkit.” Cloudpool growled, stalking out of his den, swishing his tail bitterly. A few moments later Thornstar entered the den. She began talking. Darkfluff just nodded, not paying attention. His mind was racing faster than WindClan. What was he going to do if he couldn't return to being a Warrior? What about becoming Deputy? It would all be gone. All gone. “You've let the entire Clan down. Everyone wanted you as their leader one day. Now you're just another scrap of fur to feed.” Darkfluff heard Thornstar's growl as she left and felt his heart crack into a thousand pieces. … It had been a moon since Darkfluff had woken. Since then he had been doing his hardest to return to Warrior state. He was able to walk around camp easily, but whenever he put weight on his injured leg he felt as if he was on fire. He was beginning to help Cloudpool with his duties, but always felt the glares of his campmates as he helped treat them. He didn't even bother helping Flower or Thornstar. Spottedkit and Ivykit were now Spottedpaw and Ivypaw. They had avoided each other, but he could always feel Spottedpaw's viscious stare and Ivypaw's sympathetic glance. He limped slowly out of the Medicine Den, hearing Thornstar's call from the clearing. He felt his heart drop as he realized he was the last one to join the clump. “Crowclaw has decided to retire from his role as Deputy within our Clan. We thank him for all he has done for us, and wish him well in his new quiet and content life in the Elder's Den.” Thornstar announced. “I hope I won't have my claws sheathed forever.” Crowclaw added quietly. “I have decided on the new Deputy for ShadowClan.” Thornstar continued. “Violetwhisker will be our new Deputy.” Cheers arrupted throughout the Clan, but Darkfluff payed no notice. His gaze was fixed on Thornstar, who was looking directly at him, challenging him. Darkfluff felt himself begin to tremble, and he turned away self-consciously. He felt weak, and his vision clouded. He padded away slowly, and returned to his nest in the Medicine Den. He knew Cloudpool was out in the clearing, cheering on Violetwhisker. He growled, staring down at his nest. He shifted his paws and put weight on his injured paw, feeling the flames rise throughout him. He pressed harder before shifting off. What am I doing? I'm going to ruin all my chances. He thought. He clumsily lied down, resting his chin on his paws. His leg still burned like fire, and he had to hold back gasps of pain. He closed his eyes, hoping to sleep off his sadness. He had failed everyone. No one would have sympathy for him. No one should. He had risked the life of three kits, causing the death of one. He was worth nothing. Part 2, Written by Peto Paws skidded on a boulder’s gleaming surface, breaking an ethereal silence. A russet tom raised his hackles, frantically craning his neck against hanging leaves. He blinked slowly, gaze wavering as the light of dawn struck him. Splatters of scarlet streaked across the sky above him as he leaped down. “I fell asleep . . . ” He groaned, kicking up dust behind him as he hurriedly took off in the direction away from the sun. His golden eyes scanned his surroundings as he weaved through undergrowth. Finally, he burst through a tunnel and halted. Tranquility blanketed the clearing in front of him. A cough echoed suddenly, and he pricked his ears. “Father?” Putting a smile on his muzzle and brightening his face, he wormed into a crevice. Making room so that more light could enter, the tom sat and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. “There you are, Mosquito.” A thin voice spread across the den. The younger tom blinked and dipped his head. “Still stubborn?” He continued. “If this is all you need me for then I’m going to look for herbs.” Mosquito retorted. Per usual, his father was rambling despite his condition. “I’m growing old and withered and my only son isn’t interested in love.” The father snarked. “Mosquito. Soon, I’ll be gone, and you’re going to be the tom of the family. There are so many she-cats who want something out of you, except you won’t give anything.” The young tom however stayed silent and stared down at his paws. After a moment, the bigger tom shuffled away, and Mosquito knew he was dismissed. He whirled around and stepped out. He shook out his fur. What a great start of the day. Fortunately nobody noticed I fell asleep while out on herb-collecting. His golden eyes drifted upwards to the dancing branches of the oak trees above that writhed in the wind. Is it really my destiny to be with a she-cat and settle? But I want something more to life. Caught up in fate, he was left alone in his longing. The sun drifted across the sky. Mosquito found his paws passionately carrying him out and away from the glade. It almost seemed like the forest parted into two to let him glide through. At the same time, his golden eyes seemed to glow, and he found a path that wasn’t there before. Finally he realized something. I want to escape. I’m failing my father’s expectations, why must I stay? I want to be free. His brow furrowed in determination. He followed his instincts and found himself before a towering shadow. Cat scents swarmed his nostrils. He kneaded the ground anxiously. He inhaled slowly, then exhaled. This dream cannot be controlled. He took a step. Part 3, Written by Blue A half moon had passed since Violetwhisker had been named Deputy and Darkfluff heard commotion outside the Medicine Den. He twitched his ears curiously. What could that be? He wondered. He struggled to stand up, wincing as he bumped his leg. It had gotten much better, but it still hurt. He stumbled out of the den. Cloudpool had left not too long ago to treat Puddlepaw's cough and hadn't returned yet. Darkfluff had enjoyed the peacefulness without him, but it hadn't lasted long. Darkfluff tilted his head at the sight of the clearing. A tom, not much younger than Darkfluff stood in the center of the clearing, surrounded by the rest of the Clan. He had bright russet fur, a fluffy tail, and white flecks on his muzzle. His head was held low and his tail swished uncomfortably. Darkfluff limped towards his Clanmates, pushing through them to get a better look. He winced as Spottedpaw bumped into his leg, but he kept going forward. Soon he made it to the front of the ring surrounding the tom. Thornstar and Violetwhisker were both out on a hunting patrol, taking a break from their duties for a while. In their absence, it seemed that Clan took over their responsibilities. Perhaps not in the best way “What are you doing here?” Crowclaw hissed, causing the tom to flinch back, his ears pressed flat against his head. “You have no right to be in ShadowClan territory!” Spottedpaw yowled. Darkfluff winced as thousands of accusations were thrown at the russet cat, who was now flattening himself to the ground, his eyes wide with fear. “Who are you anyways?” Cloudpool asked, stepping forward. “My name's Mosquito.” The tom answered, straightening up a little. “What kind of stupid name is Mosquito?” Crowclaw growled. “I bet his twolegs gave it to him!” Spottedpaw yelled. “He doesn't smell of twolegs!” Flower shouted. “More like rats and other vermin.” Darkfluff swished his tail angrily. They're not even giving him a chance to speak! He thought. They don't even know why he's here. He might have come seeking help. Darkfluff stumbled forward, standing beside Mosquito. “Give him a chance to speak!” “And why should we listen to you, above all cats?” Cloudpool growled. Darkfluff tried not to wince. He glanced down at Mosquito who was now looking him up and down. Darkfluff turned back to Cloudpool. “You don't even know why he's here.” “He just waltzed in here like he belonged! He didn't have permission!” Spottedpaw hissed. “Does he even know he needs permission?” Darkfluff growled. “I bet he doesn't. But you wouldn't know that since all you did was corner him and accuse him of things he doesn't understand!” “Why are you defending him?” Flower questioned. “Because this is completely unfair! Why don't you just allow him to speak?” Darkfluff suggested. “Fine.” Crowclaw growled. “Let him speak.” Mosquito straightened, his eyes flashing with nervousness as he sat down, wrapping his tail over his forepaws. “My name is Mosquito, I am a rogue that has come searching for a new home here.” Yowls of outrage fell over the Clan, but Darkfluff silenced them with a glare. He beckoned for Mosquito to continue. “I know you probably don't want me here in... ShadowClan. But I have knowledge of herbs, and I can hunt well.” “We already have a Medicine Cat.” Spottedpaw growled. “And we don't need an extra mouth to feed.” “Last time I checked, it wasn't your decision, Spottedpaw.” The voice loomed over the Clan, and everyone turned to the entrance. Thornstar was sitting there, seeming as though she had been watching for a long time. Spottedpaw ducked his head. “Sorry, Thornstar.” Thornstar nodded. She stood up and approached her Clan, weaving her way through the cats until she stood face to face with Darkfluff. Darkfluff felt his eyes go downcast. He tried to stop himself from trembling as the Clan stared at him. “It was very brave of you to do that, Darkfluff.” Thornstar mewed. “Having a different opinion than you Clanmates and speaking out about it is very hard. I admire you for that. But tell me, do you think Mosquito could actually survive here, in ShadowClan?” Darkfluff glance at Mosquito, who was now staring at his paws forlornly. Darkfluff cocked his head thoughtfully. “Yes.” Thornstar flicked an ear in surprise. “Really?” Darkfluff gazed into Thornstar's eyes, never more sure of himself than now. “Yes. In my opinion, he should go through the process of apprenticeship until he is ready. He'll make a fine Warrior after some training.” Thornstar nodded. “I see.” She turned to Mosquito. “How does this sound to you?” Mosquito nodded vigurously. “Sounds fine to me.” "You will have a mentor, he or she will teach you the ways of the Warrior Code. After you've mastered your lessons, you'll receive a Warrior name. Do you understand this?” Thornstar meowed. “Yes.” Mosquito ducked his head respectfully. “There we have it, Mosquitopaw. Your mentor will be Gorseheart.” Thornstar mewed. Gorseheart, a pretty cream she-cat, stepped forward. She gently touched noses with Mosquitopaw, her tail swishing happily. Mosquitopaw nodded respectfully before turning towards Thornstar. “Could you completely change my name, please?” Thornstar blinked in surprise. “How come?” “It holds a link to my past. I want something new.” He explained. Thornstar thought for a moment. “How about Goldenpaw then?” “Perfect, thank you.” Goldenpaw mewed. … Darkfluff watched from his spot outside the Medicine Den while Goldenpaw entered camp carrying a couple of mice and a frog. He watched as he cautiously placed them atop the fresh-kill pile before turning to sit in front of the Apprentice's Den. Darkfluff twitched an ear thoughtfully, debating whether or not to go talk to him. He seems nice. Maybe he will like me. He thought. Taking a deep breath, Darkfluff stood up. It had been almost a moon since Goldenpaw had joined the Clan, and Darkfluff had stayed as far away from him as possible, self-conscious of how the Clan treated him on the first day. He slowly padded towards Goldenpaw, limping slightly. His leg still hurt if he put too much weight on it, but it was bearable. He felt his chest flutter with nervousness as he came to stand beside Goldenpaw. “Hello.” Goldenpaw mewed, dipping his head respectfully as he saw Darkfluff's approach. “Hello.” Darkfluff said awkwardly. “How's your training going?” His eyes brightened up with excitement. “It's going great. Today Gorseheart mentioned speaking to Thornstar after our patrol. Do you think it might be about me becoming a Warrior?” Darkfluff fought back a purr. “I'm sure whatever she says will work in your favor. I wouldn't be surprised if you became a Warrior today.” “Spottedpaw and Ivypaw says it takes moons to become a Warrior.” Goldenpaw meowed. “That's because they're younger than you. You've had more experience in your life as you're older. You'll probably become a Warrior sooner than they will.” Darkfluff explained. He nodded. “So there's still hope!” He mewed brightly. Darkfluff blinked. Hope. “Of course there is.” … “Guys, Thornstar called a meeting!” Someone hissed. Darkfluff looked up. Crowclaw was standing above him, staring at them urgently. Darkfluff and Goldenpaw scrambled to their paws and followed him into the center of the clearing. Darkfluff and Goldenpaw had spent most of the day talking to each other. Darkfluff had found himself relaxing and enjoying his company. He also found out that he could teach Goldenpaw many things that Gorseheart had neglected to teach him. Darkfluff stood beside Goldenpaw and Crowclaw, anxiously waiting for Thornstar to speak. I wonder if she'll make Goldenpaw a Warrior! He thought. “Goldenpaw, please step forward!” Thornstar announced. Darkfluff felt his mind race as he watched Goldenpaw step closer to Thornstar, his tail twitched in excitement and nervousness. I can't believe we were right! He thought. He did it! He's a Warrior now! '' “...and we welcome you as a Warrior of ShadowClan!” Thornstar finished. Darkfluff felt his paws tingle with guilt. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I missed the ceremony!'' “Goldenfreckle! Goldenfreckle!” The Clan began to chant. Darkfluff joined them, forcing back an overpowering purr as Goldenfreckle bounced over to him, his eyes bright with happiness. Goldenfreckle rubbed up against him gently, purring excitedly. “We were right! You did it!” Darkfluff congratulated. “I'm so proud of you!” Goldenfreckle began to purr louder. “Thank you.” He dipped his head respectfully. “Are you ready for your silent vigil tonight?” Violetwhisker asked, stepping forward. “Of course.” Goldenfreckle mewed. ... Darkfluff found himself unable to sleep. He shifted in his nest, causing some of the moss to slide out from beneath him and onto the floor of the den. He couldn't help looking outside the den towards the silhouette Goldenfreckle, sitting alone during the cold night. Darkfluff sighed. He clumsily stood up, fumbling with his paws as he tried to catch his balance. He shakily exited the den, making his way towards Goldenfreckle. Goldenfreckle glanced at Darkfluff as he approached but didn't say a word. Darkfluff settled himself beside Goldenfreckle, blocking him from the cold winds intruding inside the camp walls. “I know you can't speak,” Darkfluff murmured, “but I didn't want you to be lonely.” Goldenfreckle nodded. Darkfluff twitched an ear as he watching him point his tail towards Darkfluff's injured leg, his gaze questioning. Sighing, Darkfluff met Goldenfreckle's gaze. “You want to know about what happened to my leg, don't you?” Goldenfreckle nodded. Darkfluff began to recount the story of how he almost was Deputy. He told Goldenfreckle about the kits, and how Blackkit didn't make it, as hard as he had tried to save him. He finished his story by telling him how the Clan now treated him like fox-dung for causing the death of the Leader's kit. Darkfluff saw sympathy widen into Goldenfreckle's eyes and felt his chest tighten with embarrassment. He gazed down self-consciously. Darkfluff flinched as he felt something unfamiliar touch his tail. He looked behind him to find Goldenfreckle's tail intertwined with his. Darkfluff gently wrapped his tail tighter around Goldenfreckle's and found himself pressing closer to him, a gentle purr rising in his throat. Darkfluff felt happiness spread through him as Goldenfreckle leaned against him, his own purr rumbling through him. Darkfluff felt amused at how deep his purr sounded. They stayed like that for several moments, until Darkfluff finally pulled himself away. “I should go to bed now.” Goldenfreckle nodded and his gaze stiffly returned to the camp entrance. Darkfluff gently stepped around him before returning to his nest. Darkfluff slumped down into his nest, still with Goldenfreckle's scent on him. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. It didn't take long until blackness showered over him, lulling him into a peacful sleep. … Darkfluff inhaled the fresh scent of the pine forest. His paws itched with the freedom of being outside camp after so long. Goldenfreckle had managed to convince Thornstar to let him outside of camp for the first time since the accident. Goldenfreckle had been a Warrior for almost two moons now, and as time had gone on, Darkfluff couldn't help but feel happy at how close they had gotten over that period of time. Although talking with Goldenfreckle always made him happy, he also felt sad. It never took long until someone interrupted them, some more blunt than others, all the same, it was to separate a perfect new Warrior from a bad influence. Darkfluff lifted his muzzle to scent the air. Goldenfreckle had gone ahead of him, claiming to go somewhere in which Darkfluff had to find him, using scent only. It was supposedly to brush up on his skills. Catching a whiff of Goldenfreckle's distinctive scent, Darkfluff began to follow it, his tail twitching excitedly with each step. His pace was slow. He had grown accustomed to walking with only three of his legs, only using his injured one in case of emergencies depending on his balance. It was still excruciating to put weight on it, and Cloudpool confirmed it would always be that way. Darkfluff sped up as Goldenfreckle's scent grew stronger. He pushed through some final undergrowth and stared in awe at what he saw. It was a small clearing with tall pine trees curving towards each other above a small pond. The pond had murky water with a tiny lily pad in the middle. Dragonflies buzzed around disturbing the pond and causing little ripples in the water. Goldenfreckle sat beside the tiny pool, his gaze resting on Darkfluff. Goldenfreckle breathed in deeply before speaking. “You found me!” His mew sounded bright, but was lined with anxiety. “I did.” Darkfluff purred. “Is something wrong? Is someone else here?” He stepped forward until he was in front of Goldenfreckle, gazing into his eyes worriedly. “No one else is here.” Goldenfreckle mewed. Darkfluff cocked his head curiously. “Why are you so stiff then?” Goldenfreckle fluffed out his fur uneasily. “It's nothing.” “You can tell me.” Darkfluff urged. Taking a deep breath, Goldenfreckle turned to steadily look at Darkfluff, his gaze unwavering. “I have something I need to tell you.” Darkfluff felt his chest tighten with despair. Goldenfreckle had already told him his story of how he came to be at ShadowClan, how his father tried to force him to take a path that he didn't want, was this something to add to it? Was he going back to his father? “Go on.” “Over the past few moons... We've gotten quite close.” Goldenfreckle mewed, his voice taking an edge of fear. “And and and I'd like to ask you if... You might want to consider becoming mates?” Darkfluff felt relief spread throughout him, then happiness. A purr escaped before he could stop himself. “I would love to!” Goldenfreckle reached forward a pressed against him, his familiar deep purr gave life to Darkfluff, and he closed his eyes in bliss. “I love you.” Goldenfreckle's purr strengthened. “I love you too.” Part 4, Written by Peto Goldenfreckle woke up with a start. He had been dreaming a few seconds ago. But as dreams do, however much he fought, it seeped away, and he couldn’t quite remember what had happened. He pulled himself to his paws and glanced around at his sleeping clanmates. He gingerly stepped over a few stray tails and wormed out of the den. I’m awake late today. He observed, spotting the sun that already was drifting through the sky. He scanned the camp instinctively for a familiar black tom. Soon enough, he spotted him. “Darkfluff!” He sang, pushing the lost dream to the back of his mind and putting on a toothy grin. The warrior greeted him with a twitch of his whiskers from the other side of camp, looking around. He slunk backwards as far as he could with his condition. “You don’t have to be that loud,” Darkfluff muttered as Goldenfreckle got closer. The russet tom nudged him after sitting down. “You’re embarrassed.” He teased. “Go away.” Goldenfreckle snickered playfully, nipping his ear and sauntering away. He shot a glance over his shoulder and glimpsed disappointment in his mate’s expression and swerved to the freshkill pile, flicking his tail causally. He knew he had tricked his mate because of the snort following. He brought a vole back and together, the mates shared the prey. After, they lazed around, sucking up the sunlight and curling their tails over their noses. The camp bustled around them, not interrupting their peaceful bubble. Even Flower. Soon enough, the sun started to descend. Goldenfreckle blinked blearily, giving his paws a few quick licks. He looked up at Darkfluff who was fully awake and washing himself. He prodded the other tom. “Hi.” Goldenfreckle yawned. Darkfluff twitched his ear in response, giving a small smile. “Wanna sneak out?” Darkfluff looked at Goldenfreckle in shock. He winked. “Come on, it’ll be fun.” “I know a place?” Darkfluff grumbled, stretching his legs. “Follow me. I guess.” At Darkfluff’s words, Goldenfreckle eagerly followed, his golden eyes giving a hint of curiosity. He patiently walked at his mate’s pace and left when he was sure no one was looking. Soon after, Darkfluff stopped near the place where they confessed their feelings. They laid down and rubbed against each other, purring. They looked up in unison. The wind rose, swirling in the sky, swinging the branches of trees. They danced in the sky, blurred in the ferocity. Golden and blue eyes blinked underneath the writhing image, frozen other than the slight rise and fall of their flanks. Goldenfreckle’s eyelids fluttered as the grass wavered, tickling his nose. His eyes suddenly flashed open, looking up at Darkfluff questioningly at his mate’s sudden movement. The darker warrior had pulled himself up. “We should leave now, it’s getting dark.” Like magic, lights sparked above, marking stars. They both looked up. “No. Stay, don’t stray.” Goldenfreckle grinned drowsily. “Stay with the stars and me.” Category:Collaboration Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:Contest Entry